The Daughter of Poseidon
by lnb1221
Summary: There is a new daughter of Poseidon at camp, rumors are flying.Is she part of the prophecy? Why is her arrival some much like Percy's? What is up with her and Nico? and more these questions will be answered along with a quest.Set before The Lost Hero.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey lnb1221 here! This is my first story so please no flames, only advice please! Also, please note this is set before The Lost Hero and I do not own the Percy Jackson series and never will no matter how much I would like to! Enjoy!**

Nerissa's point of view*

"Crap" I thought as I looked up and saw that it was still following me. "It" had been following me and leaving a wave of destruction behind it all day, and just when I thought I lost it, it came back. I pulled out my meager pocket knife and attempted to take a jab at it but then this freak with no weapon mind you came running in..

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while waving a pen around.

"Huh" I said looking around and losing my concentration. In the second that my concentration faltered the monster tackled me to ground and was ready to slit my throat.

"One false move Jackson and I kill her." the monster growled.

"You wouldn't dare!" he yelled back.

"Try me." it replied.

"Let her go and I will do whatever you say, just don't hurt her" the kid whose name I now knew to be Jackson replied.

"Fine, Fine, you got me, you found my weakness, I will let her go, as long as you keep your promise." the creature replied.

"You keep your promise, I keep mine," Jackson replied turning to me and saying, "Go out side there is a car with a boy named Nico in it waiting for you."

"Who me?" I replied lamely.

"Yes you" he replied angrily.

Slowly the monster let me up and cautiously I got up and walked to the door. "Good luck….Jackson."

"You can call me Percy…if we ever meet again" he said.

"Ok I will, and don't think if, think when"

"Ok I will, see-ya"

"Bye….and good luck" I replied regretfully as I walked out.

* Nico's point of view *

So I am outside waiting for this so called "powerful" half-blood. Then this chic walks out of the building. She was sweaty and covered with cuts and bruises, but she looked beautiful. I couldn't help but hope she was the one I was waiting for.

"Hey are you Nico?" she said looking at me as I rolled down the window.

"Yes I am, who are you and who sent you?" I replied testily.

"I'm Nerissa, and Jackson….I mean uh Percy sent me" she replied looking annoyed.

"You pass, now get in the car," I said, "you look tired."

"Thanks" she said opening the door and plopping down on the seat.

"So um….. Goodnight…I guess." I said lamely.

"Yes, goodnight." she said generically.

Within minutes she was a sleep and I was left with nothing to do but to watch her sleep. After ten minutes of doing that I heard a scream and looked up to Percy running out of the building as it exploded. He jumped in the car, looked at me in the passenger seat and simply said, "Drive". I looked at him and even though I only had my permit, I didn't question him I just floored it, it also helped that a giant winged creature was chasing us.

**Hope you liked it! I will update sometime next week (if time allows) also any advice or ideas you have I am open to just review! If you don't know how to review you need some help!- lnb1221**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lnb1221 here, again! Thankyou for your reviews so far! I am going to my disclaimer creativly so here it goes *cough, cough***

**Percy: Do I have to say the disclaimer?**

**Author: Yes, you do.**

**Percy: But why?**

**Author: Because I said so plus if you don't I sware on the river styx I will kill you (_thunder rumbles in the background)_**

**Percty: O' your bad! I'll do it : She doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians no matter how much she wishes she does and never will she only owns the characters she makes up!**

**Author: Thankyou**

**Percy:Your welcome**

** On with the story!**

*****Nerissa's point of view*

I woke up and Nico was driving going way above the speed limit and Jackson…. I mean Percy (I don't think I'll ever get that right!) was staring at me.

"Hey, I see you're up" he said.

"Yeah, I don't think I have slept like that in weeks!" I replied yawning.

"How long have been on the run"

"O' about year."

"And has that thing been chasing you the whole time?" he said in awe.

"No, thank goodness! I have been on the run since a kind…." I was cut off by a hand Percy's hand reaching over and covering my mouth.

"What were you thinking?" Percy hissed through gritted teeth.

"I was only telling you my story!" I replied my voice rising.

"Names have power; we do not call monsters by their real names unless we have to."

"O' sorry, well, any way I have been on the run since the thing I was going to say a second ago attacked me. It was posing as my teacher but then one day out of the blue on a field trip it attacked me. My friend Theo came in to help me running faster than I had ever seen run before, well except for on chicken nugget day. Anyway, when he ran I looked down at his legs and his legs were covered in thick brown fur, and instead of feet he had hooves, that really freaked me out but then he told me to run and his voice was the same as it always was, which calmed down a little bit, then he charged the monster. They stalked each other back and forth for a few seconds, but then I blinked and he was gone," I told Percy shedding a tear, "he just disappeared, I don't know what came over me but, I pulled out the Swiss army knife I always kept in my pocket and for a minute it felt like time slowed down and I stabbed and jabbed and cut until the monster turned to dust, after that I just ran."

"And no monsters have attacked you until today?" Percy asked completely amazed.

"No, no way, I have battled at least five monsters a week for the past year, they were usually easy to kill about thirty minutes in battle and then it was dead, but the one today knocked my sword out of my hand, yes I had a sword, and I wasn't able to retrieve it and had to keep running and then it corned me, if you hadn't shown up I would dead so, thank you.

"Your welcome and how did you a sword?"

"I stole it from a museum." I said slowly.

"Figures….." Percy mumbled. "How old are you?"

"Percy, give her a break she is obviously tired!" Nico said speaking up for the first time.

"No, Nico, its fine. I'm thirteen." I lied, about it being fine not about my age.

"Ok, well I'll let you sleep, I guess" Percy replied shooting a glare at Nico.

"Thanks" I said yawning.

* Nico's point of view *

"Percy who is her parent?"

"Nico I don't know" Percy replied annoyed.

We sat in silence for awhile, then thought of another question, "Do you have any idea who it might be?" after a moment of silence Percy replied, "Athena, Zeus, Hades or Poseidon."

I had just taken a drink and when I heard Hades my eyes got big but then when I heard Poseidon I full on spittaked, "P-P-Poseidon?" I said wiping my face trying to keep my focus on the road.

"Yes, Poseidon" Percy replied, "You don't look so good, do want me to drive?"

"No, no I'm fine, I think it is catching up to us." I said gazing out the review mirror.

"Yeah it is I'm going out on the roof." Percy replied opening door and climbing out.

"Percy don't be an idiot" I yelled but he was already on the roof of car.

If I thought driving itself was hard, driving with a kid on your roof was harder. As we drove other honked at us and some even flicked us off, while others just nodded knowingly. Percy was winning the fight, but then he slipped and almost fell off the roof, I caught his foot and pushed him back up.

"Come on Percy get back in the car, you are going to get yourself killed!" I yelled surprised at myself for being the responsible one.

"Nico, be quite, you are going to wake her, her being asleep is key." Percy replied through gritted teeth

* Percy's point of view *

So, I'm the roof of a car going about 70mph battling a fat lady, all she needed was cat and she could be my neighbor, but, I knew she wasn't my neighbor. I had battled her before on the Saint Lois Arch, some might have heard the story "Crazy kid sets of bomb on Saint Lois Arch and then jumps off" well, that kid was me and I didn't set off a bomb I had to battle this fat lady and her pet Chihuahua that wasn't really a Chihuahua but a Chimera and she was an Echidna.

"Whoa" I almost slipped off the roof but Nico pushed me back up.

"Percy, this isn't a good idea!" Nico yelled.

" Since when were you the responsible one" yelled back issuing a blow the creatures left side then whirling around and getting its right, then watching it crumble to dust then climbing back into the car.

"Percy you are lucky you weren't killed!"

"Shut up Nico, don't mention this to her what is her name anyway" I curiously.

"Her name is Nerissa, out of all the questions you asked her you didn't ask her name?"

"Yes, well, I'm going to take a nap now and then I'll drive."

"Ok, cool"

So, I went to sleep and dreamed of crazy cat ladies….

**So I hoped you enjoyed chapter two! I will try to post chapter three soon, but for now, do you see the little button? Yes, thst one the one that says review, well click it! -lnb1221**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lnb1221 here again and thankyou to everyone for reviewing and such! I do not have time to do a creative disclaimer so: I do not own Percy Jackson only the characters I made up!**

*****Nico's point of view *

Percy and Nerissa are asleep and can I say driving with them asleep is four times easier than driving with them awake, all they do is talk and talk and talk and talk and talk…..well, I think you get it. But, it also harder because there is no one talking to keep me awake and I don't think they would appreciate my music since it is all screamo or techno and very loud….. I wonder what kind of music Nerissa likes, I hope its not Justin Bieber because then I'd have to kill her but, that would be waste since she is pretty with her black hair and pale crystal blue eyes that sparkle in the sun and just stare in to your eyes and right to your soul and are staring right at me… staring right at me!

* Nerissa's point of view *

I wake up and Nico is staring right at me, like right at me with big beautiful brown eyes that are some what covered by his perfect wind swept "Justin Bieber hair" which in fact isn't Justin Bieber hair but Beatles hair, and suddenly I find myself staring back and even though it is through a rearview mirror I fell a connection, like that little nagging at my gut that says, "Hey that kid is cute and he thinks you are too"

"Can I help you?" Nico asks jerking me out of daydream; maybe I didn't feel a connection after all.

"Yes actually" I said sarcastically instantly feeling bad as I noticed the playful gleam go out of his eyes, "I have a question. Where in the world are you taking me?"

"Camp- Half blood, which will be explained in the orientation video later, but, first we are stopping at a cabin Percy and his mom always used to go to so that Percy can go ahead to camp and warn Chiron and everyone else of your arrival and his mom will pick us up in the morning and drive the rest of the way. But, for now we still four hours to go."

During Nico's little speech Percy woke up and started nodding at everything Nico said.

"Hey, Nico want me to drive?" Percy asked all concerned like.

"Sure, just let me get off the exit here and then turn left here then…..."

"Shut up Nico!" I yelled getting annoyed, "We do not need a narration of your car driving odyssey!" Ok so maybe I snapped a little but he was getting annoying, but then he gave me his brown puppy dog eyes.

* Nico's point of view *

Nerissa was being mean, I mean really mean, so I did the only thing a teenage guy would do, I started singing at the top of my lungs, "Peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly time we ya at," then the oddest thing happened, that goes against everything Percy has every taught me, she started singing along, so we are in the parking lot of a BP gas station wailing peanut butter jelly time then Percy joins in, soon we are all laughing and running around the parking lot blowing off steam from where were ADHD ,or at least Percy and I are, and had been cramped up in a car for so long. Then, this random redhead comes up and says,

"Do you want to shut up or do you want meet Mr. Tire"

"You're not the boss of me!" Percy screams sticking his tongue; yeah his ADHD was acting up.

"Fine, Mr. Tire it is." he says pulling out a knife that I was sure was illegal.

However, then this blonde kid runs up.

"Hey Connor! Hey, Hey Connor! Hey-Hey-Hey Connor!" he yelled, obviously this kid had issues.

"WHAT Riley," the knife bearing kid snapped.

"I got a hydration pouch!" the Riley kid yelled happily.

In that moment we had just enough distraction for us to run, Percy jumped in the driver's seat, I jumped in the back seat and Nerissa jumped in after me. We were all laughing because that Riley kid was hilarious, plus we had no idea what a hydration pouch was, all we knew was that it looked like a bladder bag. Finally, we settled down. , then it got real quite in the car, I started to nod off, and eventually I went to sleep.

My dream was of me searching for Nerissa and Percy, ok lets just face it; I was more focused on Nerissa. My search led me to the opposite side of Manhattan and to a house that I just knew Nerissa was in but for some reason I could not get in myself, so I decided to find a way into through the underworld,. While I was down I decided "Hey why don't I just take a break and search for Bianca" and so I did but instead I found this other girl who turned out to be my sister and then I ended up in California with the girl at camp very similar to camp half blood. The girl was about to tell me something that seemed important but then my dream faded and I came back to realality.

"Nico, Nico wake up, were here." Nerissa said shaking me.

Sitting up I asked grogilly, "what time is it?'

"10:30, why"

"I just realized I haven't eaten all day"

"Good for you Percy said there's food in the cabin, he is unlocking it now let's go!" she replied anxiously.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" I replied sounding as annoyed as I possible could without sounding like a jerk to make her annoyed because she is just so darn cute when she is annoyed.

"Come on!" she said dragging me out of the car and into the cabin.

*Percy's point of view*

I was having second thoughts about letting Nerissa stay with Nico in a cabin all alone, all night. I mean, I know Nico is a good kid, but boys can be boys. In addition, I knew something Nico didn't know, she's my sister, and I know I should have told him earlier, but he can't know before she knows and she is not properly claimed yet. Anyway, "Hey guys here are the keys I've got to run, but before I do, Nerissa go inside I need to talk to Nico real quick."

"Ok, have fun with your little talk Nico." she replied winking at him as she disappeared inside the door.

"Nico, I know you are a good kid, but I still want to talk to you."

"About what he replied?" he replied his cheeks quickly reddening.

"About you and Nerissa,"

"There's….There's…" Nico fumbled.

"Nico, its really obvious and all I wanted to say was to have fun and treat her right don't do anything tonight you might regret tomorrow." Wow! Did I sound like an over protective brother or what, well maybe I was.

" Ok Percy,…thanks and I will… she is really cute isn't she?" He said walking towards the door.

" Yeah I guess she is and one more thing, Nico, she's my little sister don't tell her though ." I yelled climbing back in the car, " See you tomorrow."

* Nico's point of view *

" What! She's your sister!" I yelled after Percy but it was too late he was long gone. Her being Percy's siter really puts a damper on the whole night, but I should've known, because now that I know I see resemblances I never saw the before, the way they laugh, the way, they look, their sense of humor, I hated my self for being so blind, but it was too late, I was in love, with Percy Jackson's little sister. I thought about all this walking through the door of the cabin listening to thunder rolling in the distance. Nerissa was sitting on the top bunk of the bunkbed that was the only bed in the entire cabin listening to music. The cabin consisted of the bunk bed, a couch, a T.V., a bathroom, and a stove that already had two things boiling on it, what appeared to be some soup and some hot chocolate.

"Hey, Nico what did Percy say?" Nerissa asked taking her earbuds out of her ear and climbing down the ladder.

"Secret, plus it doesn't matter," I replied not leaving any tidbit for her to catch a hint off, "What are you cooking?"

"Soup and hot chocolate, I figured we could eat outside and watch the stars then watch a movie." so, I was right she was making soup and hot chocolate.

"Is that a date?" I said back playfully.

"I don't know, no one asked out on a date." she replied flirtatiously.

"Well then Nerissa, will you go on a date with me?"

"I'll have to check my scheldule hold on," she replied then taking out her ipod and pretending to flip through it, " I'm free!" she replied gleefully, almost losing her mysterious edge ,but she gained back by stepping a little closer towards me. '

After the food was done cooking, I served it and caried outside and set down and then I returned inside to get a blanket and laid it down on the beach, and then returned inside to fetch her.

"Nerissa, your table awaits." I said grabbing her hand and leading your outside, when we neared the table I pulled the chair out and when she sat down I pushed it back in. Then I walked around to the place I had set for myself and sat down.

* Nerissa's point of view*

When Nico asked me on a "date" I didn't dare to think that he could clean up the whole back porch of the shaby little cabin up to look nice, but somehow he did, and it looked amazing.

We ate almost in silence but finally I decided to same something, "This soup is disguting" probably not my best move, but it made him laugh.

"You didn't ask me for good food all you asked for was a date" he retorted playfully.

"True, true." I replied finishing the last of my soup.

"Do you want to see something cool?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied as he stood and motioned for me to stand up, then he pulled a bandana out of his pocket and led me down some stairs and onto sand, yes, I said sand, and then he sat me down and removed the blindfold. What I saw was amazing! We were on the beach and the moon was suspended perfectly above the water with stars glowing all around it.

"Beautiful, isn't it.," he stated sitting down beside me.

"Yeah, it is." I replied still wonderstruck.

"Are you cold?' he asked looking at me genuinely concerned.

"Yes" I replied shivering, and then he took off his jacket and drapped around my shoulders.

After that, we made small talk and walked on the beach some, but then finally it started to storm. We ran as fast as we could Nico dragging me by the hand a little ways behind him, us laughing all the way, then he I tripped and fell and fell on top of him. We stared into each other's eyes for second, there goes that connection again, then we did the oddest thing of the whole entire day, we kissed. When we kissed, I felt warm surge through my body we kissed and didn't stop until lightning hit the sand beside us turning the sand to glass. After that, we ran the last ten yards back to the cabin. When we got in, we were soaked and laughing.

"We need to change." I said stiffleing a laugh, "Do they have a drier here?"

"Yeah, but are you going to wear while your clothes dry?" Nico retorted.

"I guess I'll have to borrow one of your shirts if that's ok?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I guess and I have some shorts with a draw string that you can wear too" Nico replied taking his soaking weat shirt off exposing a nice set of abs and reaching in his bag and tossing me a wad of clothes.

"Put these on and set your wet ones by the door." he said donning a clean shirt, which sadly covered up his abs.

"Ok" I replied, walking into the bathroom. I took off my wet clothes, set them on the ground by the door, and hopped in the shower.

After I showered and redressed I came out and Nico was watching T.V. on the couch. I sat down next to him leaned my head on his shoulder and slowing falling asleep all former plans of watching a movie forgotten.

A few hours later, I wake up to the rumbling of thunder and something pounding on the door. I open and there stands Theo and a woman I assume is Percy's mom.

"Hey, Nerissa sorry we're early" the figure that looks exactly how Theo looked the day he disappeared said.

**Thankyou for reading please review! Also Riley and Connor are based off of two of my guy friends from school and they really do have a hydration pouch and a knife named .**


	4. Chapter 4

**lnb1221 here again! Thanks for all the reviews they make my day! This time I have time to say the disclaimer creativly so here it goes,**

**Nico: * comes out wearing a chicken suit* she's making me, *starts singing to the tune of baby* She only own the characters she makes up O' **

**only the characters that she makes up o' **

**and not the Beatles and there song no.**

**Author : That wasn't so bad was it?**

**Nico:...**

**Author: Who am I kidding that was terrible!**

* Nerissa's point of view *

I wake up to thunder shaking the cabin and realize that I fell asleep on Nico's shoulder, which isn't really a bad thing, but is just isn't good, we apparently left the TV on and its talking about a boy who was causing havoc on the interstate that afternoon that looked strangely like Nico. Then I hear the pounding on the door slow and quite at first but it gaining volume and frequency, I looked over at Nico and he was still asleep so I went and opened the door, when I opened it.

"Hey, Nerissa sorry were early." a figure that looked just like Theo did when he went all commando on the day on the fieldtrip.

"Theo?" I asked. I figured it must be a dream, I always have dreams like this and then right before the happy ending the monster swoops in and takes him away.

"Yes, I'm Theo, no this not a dream," he replied.

"How did you… how did you…?" I mumbled amazed by how easily he read my mind.

"Old trick, now hurry and get your things, I'll let Mrs. Jackson…. I mean Blofis wake Nico up."

"Theo, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Sally?" said a woman who must be Percy's mom replied sounding annoyed. Now she didn't look like Percy but there were little things that made it apparent that she was his mom.

"You must be Nerissa, we will have time for official introductions later, but for now so you don't get your stuck in your head like Theo over there my name is Sally not Mrs. Blofis, not Mrs. Sally, just Sally got it?"

"Yes ma'am" I mumbled

"Good, now go get your things while I wake up Nico, he can be hard to wake."

"Ok "I said and scurried off to get mine and Nico's things.

I was back within minutes, mostly because I just stuffed mine and Nico's stuff into his bag, we can sort it all out later right? When I walked back into the main room Nico was still asleep.

"Sally let me handle this," I said with as much authority I could muster at 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Ok, but I don't think you will have much luck…." Sally said eyeballing me curiously.

Then I walked over shook Nico and a few times, and when that didn't work, I pecked him on the cheek. He was fully awake after that, he went to kiss me back but I coughed and he looked over and saw Theo and Ms. Sally staring at us. I quickly explained that we had to leave and he got up grabbed his bags and we all walked out of the cabin. We left the TV on and while we walked out I heard breaking news, "Troubled teenage girl and boy detonate bomb in Nashville's centinual park" I had a feeling it was talking about Percy and I but didn't have time to look and make sure. As soon as we got in the car, Nico started asking questions.

"Where's Percy?"

"At camp" Theo answered since Percy's mom was driving and had to focus since the weather was terrible.

"Why did we have to leave so quickly?"

"No reason." Theo answered looking guilty; he always was a terrible liar.

"Theo you're lying," I told him bluntly.

"How did know?"

"Old trick" I replied.

I then heard a roar and looked back and in a flash of lightning, I saw it, a half man half-bull creature. I almost shouted out its name but, then I remembered Percy's warning that names had power and held my tongue, too bad Nico didn't listen to anything because in that moment he yelled " The minotaur!".

"Nico what were thinking," Theo yelled; he still didn't handle stress well, "Names have power!"

"No I know that but that thing it… Um, never mind" Nico said. I watched as a silent understanding went between Nico and Mrs. Blofis, there obviously was something they weren't telling me.

"It what?" I asked wanting to be in on it too.

"Nothing, Nerissa it doesn't matter." Mrs. Sally replied in a perfect protective mother voice.

After that, I could not take my eyes off the monster. I watched as every strike of lighting showed him getting closer to the car. Nico was looking too and without taking his eyes off the monster, he reached over and gently grabbed my hand. I knew in that moment that whatever happened we would face it together.

We sat in silence for a while and then _boom! _Lightening blew a gaping hole in the roof thrusting Nico into the back window and making blood ooze out of a gaping crack in his head, I looked to the front and saw Ms. Sally was still ok, but Theo was out cold mumbling something about half-frozen chicken nuggets.

"Come on! Help me get them to the camp you guys were talking about!" looking up and seeing a tree with a piece of gold cloth hanging out of it and a dragon wrapped around the trunk. Sally followed my eyes and said, "Nerissa see that tree up there I can not go past it, I will help you carry them that far but after that you are on your own. He, "she said gesturing at the Minotaur "won't follow you over the border. After you cross the border you must get the big house you will be able to tell what it is when you see it"

"Ok" I replied standing up and kicking open the door and dragging Nico out, Mrs. Sally quickly followed me dragging Theo a mumbling Theo behind her. We got about half way up the hill before the minotaur caught up to us, I quickly gave Nico to Sally and told her to go on, she didn't look very happy about it but she did. I turned and got my first good look at the monster.

He was big and ugly with a ring through his nose and slobber running down his face. He was about ten feet tall and could looked like he could smush me like a big and then as if he was acknowledging my thoughts, he charged. I do not know what it was but time slowed down and I jumped out of the way kicking him in nose in the process. I repeated this process a few times trying to keep him from looking in the direction of Nico, Sally, and Theo but then Theo let out an extra loud goat noise and the minotaur turned going strait for them I let out a scream but it was no use but, then Nico lifted his head grabbed Theo and rolled out of the way and down the hill while Percy's mom jumped the other way.

I guess the Minotaur was too lazy to run down the hill and Mrs. Blofis didn't look very interesting so he charged after me. He had learned his lesson the first couple of times because this time it was expecting it. When I veered of to right, it veered of to the right. Time slowed down again and managed to jump up on its head and grab onto one of its horns

Have you ever ridden a mechanical bull? If you have imagine that times 10. He I guess it was he was bucking, jumping, and shaking its head like crazy. I bet if I had opened my mouth I would have bitten my tongue off but, luckily I didn't. Finally, I heard a crack, flew off the head of the creature, and slammed into the tree.

Minutes later, the Minotaur turned and grabbed Ms. Sally and disappeared into a flash of golden light (I wonder how I will explain that to Percy)

After that, I staggered over to a groggy Nico and together we pulled the still unconscious Theo over the border and down to the big house. I remember Nico knocking on the door and a man in purple pajamas followed by half horse half human, which would normally freak me out, but considering all I had been through in the past day I let it go. Then I passed out.

I woke up a few times to different scenes. The first time I woke Nico was by my side playing perfect boyfriend with my hand in his hand and dark circles from not sleeping under his eyes. He had stitches in the cut on his head and a bandage around his arm. I looked at him for moment and we locked eyes but then my strength waned and my eyed slammed closed again. Before I was completely out though I heard Nico whoop and holler, "She opened her eyes! She opened her eyes and she looked at me!"

Then I was out again back into the world of bulls with heads of men and voices calling to me from the darkness and telling me to kill everyone I loved and all I could do was scream "No!" No! No!" but, each time the voice croon back "soon my child just you wait and you will be serving me instead of those stupid gods." which would leave me extremely confused.

The second time I woke up Percy was in the room sitting with a girl who looked like a princess with blonde curly hair and everything. I studied them for a moment and I realized that she was his girlfriend

(Now I know you are thinking how did Percy get a girlfriend like that and honestly I do not know. I will tell you if I find out though). Percy was crying his eyes out and the princess was cooing to him "Seaweed brain you know she will be ok." He didn't say anything back but I knew it had, had some effect on him. Then she gazed at me and said, "Look Percy her eyes are open!" I looked at them for moment and kept scanning the room, finally I found Nico, he was in the corner on a cot asleep, I guess the stress and tiredness got to him and he had to sleep. Then just like before without my consent, my eyes slammed closed and I was back to my dreams.

* Nico's point of view *

Nerissa had been out for two days. I had only slept when someone else was watching over her but even then it was restless and full of dreams of her getting killed by the minotaur trampled into the ground with her limbs going every which way, there were worse ones too but I won't describe them to you, because if I did you would wish you were dead but, let me tell after seeing them I did too which is saying something since I know what it is like.

On day three Theo came running in with my bag and saying " Its safe your bag is safe!" he sounded like the kid from the gas station but it was ok, my bag had Nerissa's stuff in it too, which meant her iPod was in there. I wanted her iPod to play because the Apollo kids said it would help her feel better to hear familiar music. I dig into the bag finding her iPod on top; it's an Itouch 4th generation just like mine. I unlock it and quickly start scrolling through the songs; she has a pretty good mix even some songs I like. I decide to put it on shuffle. I quickly find out that her favorite band is the Beatles, since every other song is the Beatles.

After listening for a couple hours, The Beatles "Love me do" comes on. It makes me think of Bianca and one of the only days, we really spent together in the Lotus Casino. We went to one of the many diners there, this song was playing, we both liked it, and by the end of the song, we were singing along. Also, the day we "checked out" of the casino, we heard this song; it was one of the things that enticed us back to reality. I listened for a bit and found myself singing along. All of a sudden I found it too much Bianca, being a son of Hades, finally truly loving someone and then having it whisked away right from under my fingers, I cried a real cry not like the few tears I shed on the anniversary of Bianca's death, real tears like the ones I shed the day Bianca died and every day for a month after that. I felt something squeeze my hand and looked down to see Nerissa looking up at me I gazed down waiting for her to slam her eyes closed again but this time she didn't.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said still looking at her

* Nerissa's point of view *

I woke up for good and body felt like it was on fire, as if five thousand fire ants had stung all at once, but worse. Nico was standing above me crying so I squeezed his hand to make my presence known. He looked down at me and said, "Good morning sleeping beauty."

"Morning I replied," looking around and realizing it was not morning but in fact the dead of night, "O' I see your are not going crazy trying to summon a medic like you did when I opened my eyes."

"Yeah, you saw that?'

"No I heard it, you were pretty loud, screaming, "Medic! I need a medic! Apollo camper! Any body with medical experience!" you sounded like the kid from the gas station."

"I was trying to impersonate him" Nico replied.

"Yeah, ok, whatever you say….." I replied letting my voice trail off.

"Yeah, shut up." Nico replied sounding bipolar, "Speaking of the kids from the gas station, they showed up here yesterday with two other boys.

"O' cool," I said faking interest in the entire matter, "What are there names?"

"Well, you met Connor and Riley; the other two are Justin, who prefers to be called Frodo, and Ethan.

"Cool…." I replied simply.

"You look tired, and I'm tired too, hope you go back to sleep." Nico said.

"Thanks" I replied already drifting back into the comfort of sleep where I felt no pain and only had weird and creepy dreams.

I wake up a few hours later to a bunch a people standing around me. Nico and Percy are at my sides. The princess in standing by Percy, next to the princess is a creature like Theo only older, next to the older Theo is a man in a wheel chair who looks strangely like my old history teacher Mr. King, next to the Mr. King look alike is the man who was wearing the purple pajamas the night I arrived, and closing the circle is Theo. I look around and say, "Good morning." And this time it is indeed morning and not the middle of the night like last time.

" Good morning child," The Mr. King look a like said, " You might recognize me from when I was your history teacher when you were in sixth grade."

" I do!… Mr. King right?" I asked excitedly (the things that surprise me!)

"Yes, but no, I'm Chiron."

"You mean from Greek mythology, the guy who trained all the heroes and stuff," I asked, "I bet its cool to be named after him!"

"O' but child, I was not named after him, I am him." he replied in perfect teacher tone.

"Huh?.." I asked thoroughly convinced he was pulling my leg like when he would give us a pop quiz and make all the answer choices A.

"Exactly, and do you know where you are?"

"No, no one has told me anything." I replied shooting glares at Nico and Percy.

"I see," Chiron, replied,' Well, you are at Camp Half- Blood…"

"Huh?" I asked again interrupting.

"Wait till the end and all your questions will be answered," he replied as I was thinking, "insert creepy rainbow here." when I zoned back in he was saying, "Your are a demigod, half mortal and half god. This place is the only safe place for people such as yourself and all the people around you, except for Theo and Grover of course." so the kid who looked like an older Theo name was Grover. " Normally campers only stay for the summer like Percy and Annabeth here," so the princess's name was Annabeth, "but, others like, Nico and most likely yourself, stay year round." a year round summer camp, what had I gotten myself into?

"Now Nerissa, please tell us your story." Chiron asked I thought for a moment and consented with one condition.

"Ok ,but no interrupting till the end, I know I have done some shady things in my life and I don't need your opinion,' I gazed around the room and watched everyone's head nod up and down. " I was born December 21, 1997 in Nashville, Tennessee to Delilah Marie Williams. The only thing she ever did for me was give birth to me and name me, speaking of which my full name is , Nerissa Amphitrite Marie Williams, and I hate all except my first and middle name since my dad picked those. I never met my dad but I imagine him being nice and with the same color hair as mine. Anyway, four days after my birthday on Christmas I was officially placed in foster care. My first foster parent kept for two years until I threw a temper tantrum and caused the floor to some how crack underneath her and she fell through the floor. At my second home the man used to beat because I was ADHD and dyslexic until one day he made the mistake of leading me towards the sink and somehow I made it explode, I was only six. At my third and last foster home, a man kidnapped me. I told my foster parents he had only one eye. They gave me back to the state and from the time, I was eight to the time I was twelve I bounced from boarding to school to boarding school. I would usually be kicked out for blowing something up or beating someone up. The blowing stuff up was not my fault, but the beating up was. I went to ten schools in four years. Finally at the tenth school a teacher attacked me and Theo over there," I said gesturing at him, "came running in like an idiot and tried to kill it himself, but failed. After that, I just stabbed with my pocketknife and punched until the monster disappeared. I heard sirens and people yelling, so I ran away. I kept a low profile for a while but then I got audacious and started stealing things, like money, food, and clothes. One day I decided to pull a big stunt, break into a museum and steal a sword. Let's just say it went as planned. After that the monsters came in swarms, it was almost as if they were attracted to the metal. I killed them one after another until the monster the other day came. It knocked my sword out of my hand, forced me to keep running, and finally cornered me inside the Parthenon museum in Nashville. I thought I was dead, but then Percy came running and saved my life." I said, watching Percy blush at being praised. "Then he sent me out to the car and I met Nico. Y'all know the rest… I think" I said finishing my story and catching my breath.

I looked around to Chiron staring between Percy and I and gesturing for him to speak. Right when he was about to speak there was a knock at the door. Chiron went and opened it. Standing in the doorway was a man in a Hawaiian print shirt and kakis. The man had sea green eyes like Percy's and the color hair both Percy and I had. Finally, I put two and two together and realized Percy was my brother.

**Thanks for reading! Now please review! Also, if you have any ideas for characters to use when creativly saying the disclaimer feel free to tell me! Another also, If you have any stories you have written and want me to read just tell me and I will read them!**

** -lnb1221**

** p.s. The Thanksgiving chapter is next! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup! (haha I sound gangster lol) lnb1221 here again! This chapter is supposed to be Thanksgiving but, it is not very Thanksgivingny (is that a word?) and a little late. I do not have time/feel like saying the disclaimer creativly so here it is, I do not own PJO only the characters I make up. Here's the story, enjoy!**

* Nerissa's point of view *

"Dad?" Percy yelled in surprise.

"Yes, child it's me. I have come to say hello to your sister." The Hawaiian shirt-wearing guy replied.

"My sister? O' my sister" Percy replied looking dumbfounded.

"Yes, child your sister, Nerissa. You didn't know?"

"I had my suspicions father, but I didn't dare voice them."

I coughed and they turned their attention to me, "If you're my father then what is your name?" I asked looking at the man.

"Child you do not know who I am?"

"No, no sir." I replied in shame.

"Well, I am the Earth shaker king of the seas, are you catching my drift?' he told me with extreme confidence, expecting me to instantly know who he was, well honestly, I didn't, so I guessed.

"O' yeah your Poseidon…...I think" I replied quietly.

"Correct!" He screamed like a game show announcer after a player answers the million dollar question, "Now onto the real reason why I came here, Amphitrite and I would like to invite you and Percy, and Annabeth to my house for Thanksgiving." he said beaming at all of the people he invited while all the ones who were not scowled at him.

"But, Amphitrite hates us." Percy said.

"No she hates you, but she loves Nerissa." Poseidon or should I say my dad replied with emphasis on the you.

"How flattering." Percy and I replied at the same time.

"Why does she like Nerissa so much?" Percy asked, I was wondering the same thing and I waited anxiously for his reply.

"Because, I named Nerissa after her, you know your name is Nerissa Amphitrite." Poseidon replied matter a factly.

"Why didn't you do that for me?" Percy asked, "Maybe if you did she wouldn't hate me."

"Because the point of your name was to calm down Zeus you know your name is, Perseus Allen Jackson. Perseus after his favorite son and Allen after his favorite musician." Poseidon replied as if he was teaching a small child how to tie his shoes, "Also, your step-mom doesn't hate you she just doesn't like you very much. Plus would you rather she hate you or the king of the gods hate you?"

"Her hate me." Percy replied.

"Exactly, now I want to see both of you at my house for Thanksgiving tomorrow at six. Ok?" Poseidon said.

"Ok." Percy and I replied.

"O' yeah Percy if you hear from Tyson tell him he is invited." Poseidon called walking out the door.

"I will and see you tomorrow dad!" Percy called nudging me.

"O' Bye dad!" I called, "Love you"

"Love you too sweetheart." He replied his voice sounding distant.

As soon as my dad walked out everyone sighed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little bit in their seats.

"Is he really all that scary?" I asked.

"No, not really," Annabeth replied, "Its just kind of unnerving to think that he could turn you into a sea creature at any second, or cause an earthquake if he gets mad." she finished getting head nods and uh-hus from everyone in the room.

"Ok." I replied swinging my feet over the side of the bed and taking a few unsteady steps, but eventually I got the hang of it. Nico tried to come up and help me but I shrugged him off, saying, "I want to do this myself."

I slowly walked across the room and out the door but before I could walk off the porch, Theo stopped me and said, "Wait! Before you go to your cabin, I want to give you something." he said handing me a shoebox.

I opened it and inside was some sort of horn, puzzled I asked, "What is this?"

Theo amazed at my utter stupidity replied, "The Minotaur horn, remember you pulled it off?"

"O' yeah the Minotaur horn! Thanks Theo." I said leaning over and hugging him, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Ness, now you better hurry and follow Percy to your cabin, or you will get lost." Theo replied sincerely.

"Ok," replied, "see ya' later." I told him walking down the porch and down towards the cabins following Percy, lost in thought.

"Hey, Nerissa, do you need anything, clothes and stuff?" Percy asked, bringing my thoughts back to what was around me.

"Yes, could I have some new clothes, I don't think these will do to go see dad in." I said gesturing at my hole filled shirt, ripped up jeans, and muddy combat boots.

"Ok, I think we have some shirts left over from last summer and I'm sure there's a girl here who wears the same size jeans or shoes that you do that would be willing to lend them to you." Percy replied still walking briskly forcing me to run to keep up.

"Yeah, ok, thanks," I replied gazing around seeing an empty volleyball court and a huge climbing wall with lava and falling rocks, it looked really fun. I would have gotten to see more but Percy asked me a question.

"Nerissa, what size do you wear?"

"I wear a six in jeans and a five in shoes," I replied, "I have really small feet."

"Yeah you do it's gonna be a challenge to get you shoes, the jeans I'm not sure we can get." Percy replied leading me up the stairs of cabin that looked like it came strait out of the bottom of the ocean. It had six windows all facing the ocean.

When we walked inside the cabin was a mess. There was trash and nerf gun bullets all over the floor. There also was bronze half horse half mermaid looking things hanging sporadically all over the room. In the only clean spot in the room was a gray fountain with a fish shooting water out of its mouth as the centerpiece. I walked over to it, "Percy, why do you have a fountain in your cabin?" I said looking down and noticing that it had little gold coins in the bottom of it.

"It's for iris messaging and decoration, well mostly iris messaging." Percy replied plopping down on the bunk that I assumed was his bed.

"What's iris messaging?" I asked walking around the room looking around at six bunk beds to find an empty one, which was a pretty easy job since only two of them were taken. I sat down on the empty one closest to Percy.

"Iris messaging, you make a rainbow, deposit on of those gold coins inside the fountain, they are called drachmas, and then you say the name of the person who want to talk to, see watch." Percy said walking over to the fountain and creating a rainbow and depositing a coin and saying, "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow accept my offering" he sounded like some kind of priest or something, "show me Tyson"

After a few seconds, the rainbow shimmered and a guy like the one who kidnapped me when I was eight appeared, I instantly was on my guard.

"BROTHER" the thing yelled.

"Hey Tyson!" Percy said with almost as much energy as Tyson, "Dad came by today."

"Great that thing is my brother." I thought.

"Really? Why?" Tyson asked sounding like Scooby Doo.

"To invite you, me, our new little sister Nerissa, and Annabeth to eat Thanksgiving dinner with him and Amphitrite tomorrow at six." Percy replied.

"Thanksgiving? Sister?" Tyson asked again sounding like Scooby Doo.

"Yes, Thanksgiving. And Tyson she just came to camp three days ago her name is Nerissa." Percy replied, "Come on Ness go where he can see you. Percy told me giving the fact that I was there away.

"Ok." I said stepping where he could see me.

"SISTER!" Tyson screamed causing the picture to ripple.

"Uh…Hey Tyson." I said.

"HI!" Tyson yelled back, "I am on my way to met you. Bye." he said waving as Percy ended the connection by slashing his hand through it.

"That was interesting." I said.

"Yeah, Tyson can be a little…. How do I saw this nicely…uh...?"

"Hyper, crazy, insane?" I finished.

"Exactly" Percy said as a bell rang, "That's lunch, come on lets go up to the dinning pavilion."

"Ok, I replied following out of the door and to the pavilion.

On our way up, I couldn't help but hear people mumble, "That's her, that's the girl who killed the Minotaur!" Then the kid with the hydration pouch ran up followed by his friends including the one who tried to kill us.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…" hyper kid yelled.

"WHAT" I said interrupting him and getting a glance from Percy who had walked on ahead to catch up with Annabeth.

"Sorry, I just wanted to apologize for Connor trying to kill you at the gas station the other day." He said quietly.

"Hey its fine, we deserved it we were really hyper." I replied.

"No kidding" the violent kid muttered.

"Who are your parents?" I asked as I kept walking up towards the pavilion.

"Ares. Connor said quickly and proudly.

"Hermes" The one of the other kids said speaking up for the first time, "I'm Justin by the way but you can call me Frodo."

"Hermes" the other, other kid spoke up, "I'm Ethan."

Finally, the Riley kid spoke up, making my day, "My mom is Iris."

"Your mom is the goddess of rainbows?" I asked him through laughs as we reached the pavilion.

"Yeah," he said blushing, "See ya' later everyone has to sit with there own cabin."

"Ok, bye guys!" I called walking over to Percy and sitting down at our tiny little table.

"What do we do now?" I asked gazing around seeing Theo sitting with Chiron and the purple pajama-wearing guy who was not wearing pajamas anymore, but rather an ugly yellow and black shirt with a grimy purple t-shirt under it.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing towards him.

"Him," Percy said pointing to him while I nodded, "That's Dionysus, we all call him Mr. D, and he's the director of the camp."

"O" I replied as girls caring platters of any kind of food imaginable came in. When they came to our table, I got some chicken and some vegetables, while Percy on the other hand got a heaping plate of ribs and fries.

After everyone was served they got up and walked over to the fire that was burning at the edge of pavilion and started putting a portion of their food in and mumbling a prayer to their parents, the only reason I knew it was their parent was because there was a lot of "mom please help me get a quest." or "Dad please end this curse!" I didn't know what either of those statements meant, so I just put a small portion of my vegetables and half of my chicken in the fire, and mumbled, "Thank you dad."

As we were sitting down Percy looked at my plate and said, "You put a lot of chicken in there."

"Yeah I guess I did, I'm vegetarian anyway though, and I only got chicken so I could all my strength back quicker." I replied.

"I can get you a PBJ sandwich if you want one." Percy told me concernedly.

"It's fine." I replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are vegetarian?" Percy asked me.

"I don't mind, I'm vegetarian because I hate fish, I found a feather in my chicken once, and cow isn't cow its horse, and don't get me started on pig." I told him.

"O" he replied pushing his half-finished ribs away.

"Yeah." I replied.

We finished our meal in silence, giving a lot of time to look around at the other tables. There were about twenty of them, each with about seven kids at them, well every table but my own, Nico's, and the Riley kid's.

When lunch was over Chiron came over to talk to me.

"Okay Nerissa, I am going to assign you to a group you will stay with for next couple weeks since Percy is so far ahead of you, but first I want you tell Percy and I exactly what happened with the minotaur and don't leave anything out." he told/ asked me.

"Well, when we got to the base of the hill lightning hit the roof of the car and blew a hole in it. The force of it knocked Theo out and slammed Nico into the window and made him cut his head and knocked him out. Ms. Sally told me we had to get over the hill or we would not be safe. She didn't want to come up the hill but I forced her I thought she would be safe behind the border too," I said starting to tear up, "It was after me so I told Ms. Sally to take Theo and Nico and go on. It charged me a few times but I dodged it. When he figured out, he couldn't get me charged them. Luckily, Nico came to just in time to shove himself and Theo down one side of the hill while Percy's mom rolled down the other. He then turned on me since he was too lazy to go after them again. He had learned from the first couple times and when I went to jump out of the way he veered the same way I did forcing me to jump up on its head," I paused and both Percy and Chiron were staring at me waiting for the rest of the story so, I continued, "I grabbed onto one of its horns and it started swinging his head around. After a few minutes the horn snapped. I flew off and slammed into the tree. The Minotaur ran down the hill grabbed Ms. Sally and disappeared into a burst of light." I stammered choking on tears, "I then struggled down the hill with Nico dragging Theo between us. Nico lead the way to the big house and we knocked on the door and the rest is history." I finished

"My mom she disappeared with monster?" Percy asked starting to tear up.

"Yes" I replied as he stormed away leaving Chiron and me sitting by ourselves.

"Ok!" Chiron said with obvious fake enthusiasm, "Let me lead you to your group" he told me standing up and leading me down to a dirt covered area in the middle of the camp where a group of people were standing picking up different swords and other weapons and trying them out, at the center of the group was Nico.

Chiron led me right down to the group and introduced me, "Ok guys this is Nerissa." The group consisted of the guys I met earlier and a few girls who obviously already knew eachother since they were standing in a corner talking and pointing at the guys.

"Hey Nerissa." everyone mumbled but Nico, he remained silent.

"Hey guys, so what do we do here?" I asked as Chiron waked away. I was hoping Nico would speak up and tell me but he didn't. Instead, one of the boys I met earlier, Justin, I think, spoke up instead, "Here? We practice sword fighting." he told me nodding his head.

After that practice started. Nico would demonstrate a move and then put us in partners to try it. I ended up being partnered with Nico since there was an odd number of people in the class. During the whole session, he refused to look at me, and when he talked to me, it was only to tell me if I did something right or not. When the session ended, he stopped me as everyone else was walking out.

"Look, Nerissa…" he started, but I interrupted him.

"No don't look Nerissa me! You're the one who has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since my dad showed up!" I screamed at him, "Was that night at the cabin all an act did you really even mean it?"

"No, Nerissa you don't understand our Dads maybe brothers, but they absolutely hate each other. My dad would kill me if I dated you I'm sorry Nerissa." he told me and walked away. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes but, I would not let any of them fall, at least not in front of him; I would not give him that satisfaction. I stood there dazed from a minute but then Justin called, "Come on Nerissa you're going to make us late and Annabeth hates it when were late."

So, I wiped up my eyes and ran after them. '

Annabeth taught us Greek history. After we went to that, we got to try our hand at the rock wall. I got half way which was apparently a record for a first try, but I didn't care all I wanted to do was go back to my cabin. After the rock wall, we went to dinner.

"Hey! Nerissa!" Theo called but I ignored him, walked on by, sat down at my table across from Percy, and put my head down on the table. I looked up and saw Percy also had his head down on the table.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What do you think. What about you?" he asked me looking at me with pink blood shot eyes.

"Nothing Percy it doesn't matter, I'll tell you later" I told him flatly.

When the food servers came by this time I got just enough to have some for an offering and to make it look like I was going to eat something (really I wasn't) This time when I gave my offering I offered it to any god or goddess who could help me with my love life and anyone who could help bring Percy's mom back.

After dinner I was supposed to go to capture the flag but I opted out and said some lie about being tired and went back to my cabin.

When I got there Tyson was there setting up his things.

" Hey sister!" he called, "Why are you not playing capture the flag?"

"I'm tired Tyson, leave me alone." I told him plopping down on my bed and turning on my iPod.

"You no tired! You sad!" Tyson told me.

"Ok, fine I'm not tired. I'm sad." I told him sitting up and turning my music off, "My boyfriend broke up with me today. " I said glumly starting to cry.

"There, there, sister its ok," Tyson told me sitting down on the bed next to me, making it shutter under his great weight, "That guy is a poopy head."

As soon as he said that, I started laughing. We sat there just talking about stuff, well anything other than relationships, especially since he had never had one. A little while Percy walked in.

"Hey Tyson!" he whispered, but when he saw me awake his whisper turned into stern talking. "Nerissa, I thought you went back to the cabin to sleep?"

"I did originally but, then Tyson was here and we started talking and we lost track of time, I'll go to bed now," I told him, crawling under the covers and instantly falling asleep.

* Percy's point of view*

"So what were guys talking about?" I asked Tyson, wondering if he had told her anything, he shouldn't have.

"How her boyfriend broke up with her for no reason, he's a poopy head!" Tyson told me.

"He what!" I screamed.

"He broke up with her for no reason." Tyson repeated, but I didn't hear him I was already storming across camp toward the Hades cabin. People tried to stop me on the way but I ignored them and kept going, Nico was going to get what he deserved. Breaking my little sister's heart.

I reached the door and pounded on it. When he opened it, I punched him in the nose, "That's for breaking my little sister's heart, you jerk!" I yelled at him, walking away from him as punched me in the eye.

"You do not understand anything Percy and you never will!" Nico screamed after me but I couldn't hear him through the blood that was roaring in my ears.

When I walked into the cabin my eye was hurting really bad, but I would never admit it.

"Percy your eye looks pretty!" Tyson screamed at me.

Great my eye was purple, how I am going to explain that to Annabeth or even Nerissa.

I went to walk over to the bathroom to clean my eye but then I heard Chiron's hooves on the porch and a knock on the door, "Great," I thought, "He's going to kill me." but, that isn't what happened at all.

When I opened the door all that Chiron said was, "I heard what you did to Mr. Diangelo and as punishment, I want you to be his chauffeur to see his dad tomorrow." Then he walked away giving me no chance to protest, so I guess I'm stuck with it.

After standing in the doorway for a few minutes, I went and got ready for bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* Nerissa's point of view *

I wake up to someone playing that song that people always play at camp terribly on a harp, it was weird.

"Good morning!" Tyson screamed, he was obviously a morning person.

"Good morning Tyson." I told him sitting up and yawning.

"Look at Percy's eye!" Tyson told me, "It pretty and purple!"

I looked over at Percy's eye, it was indeed purple, but not in a good way. It was swollen shut and covered in crust.

"Percy what did you do?" I asked walking over to the bathroom to change and shower.

"Nothing Nerissa, it doesn't matter." he told me and I let it be, I wasn't going to let anything ruin this day. I was getting to have my first normal Thanksgiving dinner with my actual family. Let's just say I was excited.

I finished getting ready and went to breakfast. During breakfast, he told me the plans for the day and told me to meet him, Annabeth, and Tyson at the top of the hill at twelve. After that, I went through the rest of a "normal" day at camp. There was a lot of people there too because they had days off from school and decided to spend them at camp, I thought that was really cool. I went back to my cabin around eleven to get ready and found a new shirt, skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots waiting for me with a note that said, "_Sorry for missing all your Birthdays! Love, Dad_." I changed into clothes and started walking up the hill, it wouldn't hurt to be early. Sadly, I wasn't the only one who was early.

"Hey" the person told me.

"Hi." I replied, refusing to look at him.

"Nerissa, I'm sorry about yesterday, can we be friends?" Nico asked me, us still not looking at each other.

"I don't know Nico, would our dads be mad?" I said smirking at him, noticing his nose was broken. I guess I figured out were Percy got his black eye.

"I don't think they would be…." Nico told me obviously lying.

"Ok, we can be friends, only friends nothing more. Ok?" I stated I seriously did not want to date him again.

"Ok" he replied and we shook hands. When I looked up Percy was coming up the hill with Tyson and Annabeth leading three white Pegasi and one black one.

"Hey Ness," Percy said to me smiling then frowning as he looked at Nico, "Diangelo."

I then turned and saw Tyson jumping up down screaming (he likes to scream.), "Ponies! Ponies! We get to ride flying Ponies!"

"Yes, Tyson, we do." Annabeth told him nodding slowly, then she turned to me and said, "They hate him, well except for Rhino, he loves him." Annabeth finished gesturing over to a fat one that was nuzzling Tyson saying, "I love you one eyed person. I love you!" I looked around to see if anyone else could hear him but obviously they couldn't.

I then walked over to Percy, "Can you hear them too?" I asked hoping he would say yes and reassure me that I wasn't crazy.

"Yes, all half-blood children of Poseidon can." he told me as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why can we hear them?" I asked him curious.

"Our dad created them," he told me dismissively, "I want you to ride that one." he said gesturing to a beautiful silky white one standing a little ways from the rest," She's new having a daughter of Poseidon ride her will help her get accepted quicker.

"Ok." I told him walking away. As I walked through the horses I heard them the one Nico was supposed to ride tell me, "Princess, ride me. Ride me, don't make me carry corpse breath's son, please?"

"No" I told him telepathically climbing onto my Pegasus as Nico and Tyson did the same. I looked up toward Percy and Annabeth and saw they were both riding the black one, together. I didn't have time to tease Percy, because the Pegasus took off and I was forced to hold on to mine with my life.

The ride to wherever Nico's dad lived was relatively short. During the ride though, I found out my Pegasus's name was Penelope and that she liked carrots, other than that things were quite. When dropped Nico off Annabeth called after him, "Remember Nico, don't eat the food and Thalia is going to meet you here at seven to escort you back to camp."

"I don't need an escort!" Nico called but his voice was lost in the wind.

We rode the Pegasi into a residential area and stopped in front of a house, "What's this?" I asked. I asked perplexed, "Why are we stopping?"

"This is my house." Annabeth told me as two boys, obviously twins, with identical brown shaggy hair, hazel eyes, and freckles.

"Annabeth!" They screamed tackling her into a hug.

"Hey guys!" She said walking toward the door where a man, obviously her father, and a woman, who was obviously the mother of the two boys were standing. There was a lot of hugging, during which I was ignored, then the woman, who turned out to be Mrs. Chase Annabeth's step mom, turned to me and said, "Hello, you must be Percy's little sister, and let me just say you are absolutely beautiful. Let me introduce you to my boys, they are thirteen, how old are you?" She told/ asked me leading me toward where the twins were standing off to the side, " This is Bobby," she told me gesturing to one of them, "and this is Matthew." she told me gesturing to the other, "You can tell them apart because Mathew has a little scar on his lip from where.. never mind." she said stopping to catch her breath and turning to face Bobby and Mathew, "Make her feel welcome, play Xbox with her something, just don't ignore her." after that she walked away.

"Hey." I said looking at them shyly.

"Do you want to play Xbox?" Bobby asked already running up the stairs leaving Mathew and I at the bottom.

"What's your name?" Matthew asked me leading me up the stairs and into some sort of entertainment room with a huge flat screen TV, a couch ,and of course an Xbox.

"Nerissa." I replied sitting down as Bobby handed Matthew and I a controller and started the game, the game was some sort of game with zombies, I was terrible, but they didn't care.

We played Xbox until around five Percy came up and said we had to go. I went downstairs and everyone said goodbye and there was more hugging that I was excluded from. As I walked out the door, Matthew pressed a note into my hand. When got back on the Pegasi I opened it, "_Nerissa, this is my number, 555-1212, I hope you use it.-Matthew_." I laughed and thought "Yeah, I'll use it when I get a phone."

Within minutes we landed on a beach and Percy was giving instructions, "When we get in the water I'll make a bubble for Annabeth, Nerissa and Tyson I just want y'all to worry about yourselves."

"Ok" I replied stepping into the water, instantly I was completely submerged and breathing. I figured, "Hey if I can talk to flying horses, I can breathe underwater." I looked ahead and saw a mermaid gesturing at us to follow her and I did. We walked for what felt like a few minutes and then we came upon an underwater city that looked just like how people describe Atlantis. There were thousands of people, dolphins, sharks, and other sea creatures swimming/walking up and down the streets. We followed our escort strait down Main Street and up to the gates of a palace were an intercom said, "Welcome to Poseidon's palace state your name and business."

Percy stepped up to talk to the little voice thing, "Percy Jackson and his family, I guess, we are here for Thanksgiving dinner."

"O' Mr. Jackson, come right in." The voice said as the gate swung open.

We went up to the front door and Percy knocked. A woman with flowing black hair and little horns like crab claws answered, "Hello Nerissa, Tyson, Percy, Annabeth." she said pulling us into a hug as my dad appeared from down a hallway.

"Hey dad!" Percy, Tyson and I said as Amphitrite released us from her hug and we ran to hug hugged all of us together and then each of us in turn. Then there was a knock on the door and this time my dad went to open it since Amphitrite had disappeared, along with Annabeth, probably into the kitchen.

"Triton!" My dad exclaimed.

Triton walked in and hugged my dad and then walked over to Percy and put him into a head lock and started giving him a noogie. Then he turned to me and said, "This must be my new sister, Nerissa!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." I replied as he pulled me into a huge hug that Tyson joined in on smushing both of us.

Finally, Amphitrite came back in and told us it was time to eat. We walked into a humongous dining room and all over the table was food, ancient Greek dishes, traditional Thanksgiving dishes, and some weird looking blue cookies that had a note in front of it that said, "_Percy, I had Hermes bring these here ASAP. Love, Mom."_ I think both Percy and I felt relieved, knowing that wherever she was she was able to bake coo_kies._

We all quickly sat down and dug into the food. There was talking, the telling of stories, and lots of laughter. All too soon though, it was over and we had to go say our goodbyes and go back to camp. We walked back up to surface each of us carrying a goody bag with our favorite dish in it. When we surfaced we all climbed onto our Pegasi and fell asleep, well at least Tyson and I did and Percy and Annabeth claimed too, I have other ideas about what they did.

When we got back I got out my iPod checked for wifi (which surprisingly the camp had) and sent a text to a certain sandy haired twin and went to sleep.

**I hope you liked it! Please review what you think or if you have any ideas! Also do you like Nerissa and Nico or Nerissa and Matthew better?**

**3-lnb1221**


	6. Author's note

**Hey everyone lnb1221 here! I would like to tell you I am writing chapter six RIGHT NOW! I will put up what I have so far before I go to bed tonight (If things go as planned) and continue it some more tomorrow! I would like some of your input on what you want to happen. Also, if any of you my dear readers can right a prophecy will you pleas pm me I need some help writing one! If you help me I will mention you in the chapter I use the prophecy in. Thanks! Lastly, if you have any recommendations for a good fan fiction to read please tell me!**

**-lnb1221 **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey lnb1221 here! I would like to thank ThaliaDiAngelo and katara4494 for adding my story to their favorites, and andrew hillard and Crystalyn for reviewing. It really means alot to me! This is part of chapter six, I will add more tomorrow! Probaly, from your favorite son of Hades point of view! I do not understand why I have to put a disclaimer, but if you know please tell me! I will still put one though, creativly.**

**Author: Annabeth tel the nice people the disclaimer please.**

**Annabeth: NO! My mother is Athena I don not have to listen to you!**

**Author: I will tell Percy what really happened to his stash of illegal from camp but legal in the real world things.**

**Annabeth: Fine,She does not own the Percy Jackson series, which I have read btw, only the characters she made up like, Nerissa, Theo, and their friends. Can I leave now?**

**Author: Yes you may.**

*Nerissa's point of view*

The next morning when I wake up Tyson is gone and it's just me and Percy. Percy as always is being really hard to wake up so, I leave him laying there and after I get ready I go to breakfast.

"Hey! Nerissa!" Theo called as I walked toward the pavilion.

"Hey. Theo." I said stopping and waiting for him to catch up.

"Nerissa, I have to talk to you." He hissed in my ear.

"Ok? What is it?" I asked wondering why he was whispering, he never whispered unless he had to.

"I can't say here," he told me looking around nervously, "meet me on the beach after all of your classes are over"

"Ok." I replied worried walking over to my table and sitting down, getting a lot of whispers of, "Where's Percy?"

After sitting by myself for awhile I saw my friends, Emma, daughter of Athena, Amy, daughter of Hebe, Rachel, daughter of Demeter, and Leah who hadn't been claimed yet but, should have been since she is already thirteen almost fourteen.

"Hey!" They said walking towards me.

"Hey!" I replied.

"Where's Percy?" Leah asked.

"You are thousandth person who has asked me that, but he is in the cabin asleep." I replied a little annoyed, but it was hard to be annoyed them.

"Annabeth was asleep when I left too." Emma told me.

I thought that was weird but, I didn't say anything since the bell rang and they all went to sit with their cabins.

I ate my breakfast in by myself for awhile. But, Percy groggily walked over to the pavilion and sat down across from me toward the end. Needless to say he looked horrible, his hurt eye was all swelled and his other eye was red and puffy probably from crying as he had every morning when he realized his mom was gone. We talked for awhile about all that we did yesterday and how good the food was, but then Percy dropped a bomb, "Nerissa, I'm leaving tomorrow, I have to go back home. I have school, plus Paul is probably wondering where my mom and I are at, I have to tell him." he told me starting to cry a little. I reached I walked over and gave him hug, "You can come with me if you want to, I can probably get you into my school, we can say you are my dad's daughter who came to live me." he told me sounding like a blubbering fool but, I didn't care. I was touched that he cared about me enough to invite me to live with him.

"No," I told him, "I think the Paul guy already has enough surprises coming for him." I finished right as the bell for the first round of activities rang. Percy sniffed and I gave him another hug and he walked down to the sword fighting rink to lead a class. I went to school, which was led by a son of Athena who had somehow overcame his dyslexia and became a teacher, but since the economy was bad he got laid off, so now he teaches the school aged year round campers.

The morning flew by and soon it was time for lunch, where a very sweaty Percy joined me. He was in better spirits than he was that morning, which made me feel a little bit happier too. During lunch Chiron announced that since all of non- year round were going home the next day we were going to have capture the flag and then a sing-along that night. There were a lot of cheers from the Ares cabin when he mentioned capture the flag and cheers from everyone else when he mentioned the sing-along. Percy instantly sent me to make an alliance between Poseidon and the Hermes cabin. I quickly ran over and asked Justin, Ethan, and Leah who were sitting near each talking with another girl who I assumed was unclaimed because she defiantly not a daughter of Hermes, and asked "Who is the head counselor?"

"You mean counselors." Justin mumbled through a mouth-full of food getting a glare from Leah who finished for him.

"Their over there," she told me gesturing toward the head of the table, "Their names are Connor and Travis."

"Ok." I replied walking towards them hoping to finish my mission before lunch was over.

"Hey." I said reaching their place at the head of the table.

"Well, who do we have here?" One of them said looking up from his food.

"I don't know Travis, could it Percy's little sister? He so willingly beat Nico up for." The one who I now knew as Travis replied.

Before they could start bickering about who I was and what Percy did to Nico I told them, "Percy wants you to be on his team for capture the flag."

"Tell him we will be there." They said unison as the bell rang.

I quickly went to find Percy and found him standing talking to Chiron in hushed tones. They stopped talking when I walked up.

"Hermes cabin said they would be on our team." I told them quickly and turned around to walk away, but Chiron stopped me.

"Nerissa, I want you to lead your sword fighting class." He told me, absolutely serious.

I still had to ask, "You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not I think you are a good swordsman or should I say woman, plus you have some techniques we do not normally use here and it would do your peers well to learn them." He replied as I walked away before Percy could say something stupid like, "Congrats lil'sis!" or "Don't mess up!" or even, "When I was your age…" or, well you get it.

I walked into the rink and picking up my usual sword and told my students to get a sword. I would like to say that I drilled them hard or that I was a good teacher, but it wasn't so. We goofed around more than we trained and everyone stayed confused the whole time. The bell rang before we got much done and it was off to Greek with Annabeth.

Greek flew by and we were soon at the climbing wall. I decided that since I had, had so much luck the first try on easy I would try medium. I got a third of the way up and then being the klutz I am fell and landed in a puddle of lava. I heard a few screams from the people surrounding me before I blacked out. I came to and I was lying on a bench while an Apollo camp dressed my wounds and drizzled nectar down my throat.

"You had quite a fall back there. What were thinking trying medium on your second try on the wall. It takes months for campers to reach that level." The camper scolded.

"I know, I just thought maybe since I got halfway on easy I could a fourth of the way on medium without getting hurt." I retorted pushing myself into a seated position.

"True, now you need to go back to your cabin. If your brother lets you, you can participate in capture the flag, but I doubt he will." He told me helping me up and calling someone over to help me. I guess I won't talk to Theo.

I walked, with the help of my friends back to my cabin where I was greeted by a very unhappy Percy who didn't hesitate to tell me that I was not allowed to participate in capture the flag and had to go strait to bed. So, I sat down on the bed turned on my iPod, (Hey he only said I had to go to bed, he didn't say anything about sleeping!) and listened to music.

**Thanks for reading! See that little button right there, yes there, the little blue one, well, click and tell me what you thought! (Please!) Like I said in my author's note, I need someone who can write a prophecy to help me write one!(just PM me) If you help me you will get a mention in the chapter I use it in! **

** -lnb1221 :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! lnb1221 here (obviously) this chapter seven, I hope you like it, but before I begin I would like to thank XxGothGirl18xX, Artemis-girl123,and Rd1221 for reviewing and GREEN DAY FAN 4227 for adding my story to their favorites! Now the disclaimer *cough, cough***

**Author: Thalia, please tell the nice people the diclaimer.**

**Thalia: No, my father is Zeus the king of the gods and I will electrocute you!**

**Author: I'll tell Artemis about the time you rode with Apollo when she told you not to!**

**Thalia: You strike a hard bargain, I'll do it.  
>She does not own the Percy Jackson series or any music she uses for this story. Thankyou and good-night.<strong>

* Nico's Point of View *

Thanksgiving with my dad and Persephone was…to put it lightly interesting. They made all my favorite foods knowing I couldn't eat any of it. Then my dad thought it would be fun to take me on a tour of the newly renovated Fields of Punishment. It was worse than the original, King Sisyphus had been fitted with a heavier bolder, Ixion's flaming eagle had more flames than he had before, and new areas had been added to accommodate some of the new arrivals.(I will not describe those as my dad had obviously been having a bad day when he decided their punishment.)

My dad described with relish what each person had done and what their punishment did to them exactly. I was thoroughly disgusted by the time I had to leave to go meet Thalia and the huntresses. I told my dad and Persephone good bye and left. As I pasted Cerberus I gave him a good pat and escaped out of one of the many tunnels to the mortal world I had built.

When I got up there Thalia was waiting on me, along with her hunters.

"You're late Diangelo." Thalia mumbled, obviously annoyed, "Now we are going to have to stay the night out in the middle of nowhere what do you have to say."

"Nothing, Thalia, I have no excuse." I replied in my most respectful tone.

"I'm just kidding Nico!" she said laughing pulling me into a hug as the other hunters looked on with distaste. Breaking of the hug and leading me to the front of the line to stand by her so that couldn't cause any mischief by flirting with the hunters, which I was known to do.

"O' come on Thals let them have some fun, let them at least talk to me." I wined as a few of the girls eyeballed me.

"No Nico you are standing by me," Thalia replied knowing that if I were to talk to them one of them would end up kissing me and they would have to give their vow.

As soon as I was settled into the front of the line and equipped with a wolf (Yes I said wolf) to ride, Thalia made the call for the huntresses to move out. I quickly realized that the wolf I was riding and the other wolves were enchanted, helping us to go faster and travel farther than any normal wolves ever could.

After a few hours of traveling we stopped for night, we were in the middle of some sort of woods with trees all around. Thalia dished out what looked like chewing gum to every third girl that was assembled. Lastly, she came to me and handed me a piece of whatever it was. I unfolded it thinking that it was food or something, but instead a full scale tent popped out. I screamed like a girl and everyone started laughing, and I have to admit if it hadn't happened to me I would have been laughing too, but instead I had to stand their in front of everyone, humiliated.

"Come on girls it happened to everyone their first time opening one. Assemble your tents." Thalia told her hunters as I climbed into my tent and found everything I would need, a sleeping bag, lantern, and food, lots of food. I didn't hesitate to dig in and start eating. When I was finished, I curled up in my sleeping bag and started listening to music on my iPod. I had it on shuffle when "Rhythm of Love" by the Plain White T's comes on. I listen to it for awhile I listen until the line that says, _"She's got blue eyes, deep like the sea that roll back when she's laughin' at me. She rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine." _The song reminds me too much of Nerissa so I turn my iPod off wary of what other memories songs might bring up. I lay down thinking about how after the horrors of the day I would not sleep, but I did.

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of yelling and an extremely bright light. I walked out of my tent and saw none other than Apollo standing in front of us with his chariot.

"Come on ladies; let me give you a ride. I'll just drop the chariot off back at the shop and get my bus were outta here." Apollo crooned to the huntresses, who were not buying any of his speech. Finally, Thalia spoke up.

"Thank you Lord Apollo for your generous offer, but I am afraid we have to decline. Lady Artemis gave us strict instructions not to take any detours, especially with men like yourself." She said in a diplomatic tone.

"Ok. Fine have it your way cuz. How about you Rico?" Apollo said sadly realizing that he was not going to get any girls.

"One my name is Nico not Rico. And two Annabeth told me to travel with the hunters." I told him as he started pouting.

"Why does he get all the girls?" Apollo wined getting on his chariot, "Well, goodbye for now, ladies and Nico. Apollo's gotta role." and with that he was gone.

We continued our journey and we were back at camp just before dinner.

**Thank you all for reading! Now if you don't mind please press the pretty blue button and review, you know you want to! I apologize for it being so short but, I will try to put up another chapter Thursday or Friday, at the latest Saturday. Lastly before I log off I want to ask what Christmas special you think Nerissa and Percy should watch at the end of the book, (I know I am thinking ahead but, o'well) **

** Till next time**

** -lnb1221 :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I was trying to keep this as close to actual time as possible but, that is not going to be possible :(. I would like to give a big thankyou and a round of applause to wouldyoufancymystory, she wrote the prophecy that is in this chapter and sadly my email does not go back far enough to tell me who reviewed and stuff this time so, this chapter will not have that. Now the disclaimer,**

**Mr. D: Do have to say your stupid disclaimer mortal?**

**Author: Yes, yes you do.**

**Mr. D: You know I could turn you into a bunch of grapes, if I wanted to you know.**

**Author: Yes, yes you could but, you wouldn't do that would you? If I remember correctly that would go against your probation.**

**Mr. D: You are not a half-blood, are you?**

**Author: I might be but you have to say the disclaimer to find out. **

**(Author runs out while his back is turned)**

**Mr. D: Fine! She doesn't own PJO only the characters she makes up. Now who is your parent? *Turns around* Hey! Where did you go? **

* Nerissa's Point of View *

I listened to music for a little while then Theo came by.

"Hey Ness, how-ya feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, Percy is just stupid and thinks I need to rest and he wants to punish me, I guess."

"Good." he replied starting to freak me out, the only thing that would have made it freakier would have been him whispering, "I brought your friends, they really want you to play plus, we have some, um "special guests" her at camp."

"Ok, cool. But Percy is going to recognize me." I told Theo as he got up," are you not staying?"

"No, plus Drew will take of people recognizing you." Great Drew is going to "help" me if anything she would… never mind.

I looked over towards the door as Leah, Rachel, Amy, Emma, and, kill me now, Drew came in.

"O' you poor thing what happened to your hair?" Drew said rushing over to me as I got up. I walked over to mirror, saw that my waist length hair had been singed by the lava, and now fell only to about my ears, it looked terrible. I looked to my friends for sympathy but they were laughing.

"It's not funny." I yelled defensively, they quickly stopped laughing.

"Ok, ok, hon we are going to the best disguise ever!" Drew sang in a singsong voice, "Leah I need you to get her some guy's shoes, Rachel and Emma I want you to get her some guy clothes as dirty as you can find same for the shoes please, and Amy, I want you to go to my cabin and get my makeup kit. This is going be so fun!" I watched as my friends scurried of on there missions.

Amy was the first one back, lugging a huge pink suitcase that Drew written across it in zebra print.

"Thank you dear, now leave." Drew told her grabbing the bag and pulling out a pair of scissors. I honestly wanted her to stay but Drew was holding scissors so, I gave Amy a sympathetic smile and watched her leave.

First Drew cut away all the hair that was obviously singed, then she styled my hair into a bowl cut like how Justin Bieber or Cody Simpson have their hair, finally as a finishing touch she added contacts to my eyes.

When she finished a, panting Leah, Rachel, and Emma came running in laughing. When they saw me, they fell silent.

"You look like a mini Percy." Leah said breaking the silence. This got nods from everyone in the room except for from Drew she just stood their and smirked.

I got up and ran to the mirror. I looked like a younger Percy, small, black hair, green eyes, camp half-blood shirt. My friends handed me my borrowed clothes which for the first time I saw were on of those stupid "To do list: Video games" shirts, jeans, and a pair of light up superman shoes, that were obviously Harley's. I put them on and I looked like a stupid, mini Percy. I wanted to get a different shirt but the bell for capture the flag rang and I had to go. I didn't want to go out the front door so, I told my friends what I was doing and climbed out the bathroom window.

I quickly saw Ethan and Justin walking with there cabin, I decided to talk to them and see if my disguise worked.

"Hey, dudes, is this the Hermes cabin?" I asked them dropping my voice a little lower than normal.

"Yeah man, it is." They told me not suspecting a thing, "What's your name?"

"A-Alex" I fumbled hoping I hadn't blown it, "What about you guys?"

"I'm Justin but, you can call me Frodo." Justin replied.

"I'm Ethan but, you can call me ehh… I got nothing."

"Cool, where are going?"

"To play capture the flag!" they yelled at me, "Do you have a weapon?"

"No." I replied, realizing that I wasn't going to be able to play after all.

"You don't?" A voice from behind me yelled, I whirled around to see it was Percy; this is going to be a challenge.

When he saw me, he faltered a little bit but, if he recognized me, he didn't let on.

"No, I don't."

"Well, then here, you can use this sword," he said handing me beautiful sword with a light-blue handle, "I was going to give it to my sister but, she had an accident and will not be participating tonight." he finished staring directly at me.

"Th-Thanks," I replied, "You don't have to give me this though."

"No, I want to, I went to give it to her but, apparently she has snuck out of the cabin, I know she is out here somewhere, if you see her give her the sword and tell her to go find me."

"I will thanks." I replied lying to him, I mean how could I send her to him if she is right in front of him.

"How does this capture the flag work?" I asked.

"Well, normally, the cabins spilt up into teams directed by whichever cabin currently holds the flag, but since the huntresses are here the whole camp is playing against them, it is some sort of tradition. Justin told me enjoying knowing something that someone else did not.

"Ok." I replied as Percy and Annabeth stepped up onto a huge rock and started giving people directions on what to do. I was put on border patrol with Nico and the newbies, which just so happened to be all of my friends. I looked up to see they were walking away, and I started to follow them, but Annabeth grabbed me by the arm and pulled me off to the side.

"You may have Percy and your friends fooled but, you are not fooling me.," she whispered through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you mean…" I replied trying to sound as dumb as possible.

"Shut-up Nerissa, you know exactly what I mean, I was just going to tell you that what you were doing is something that I would have done when I was your age and that you looked just like Percy but, if you want to deny it I can just turn you into to Chiron as a sneak in."

"Fine, you got me Annabeth." I replied laughing at how stupid I had been, thinking she would be mad at me.

"Now, go find your patrol, we have a game to win!"

I ran to catch up with my group. When I finally caught up the conk, horn blew to announce the beginning of the game. I watched as at least two hundred campers ran past searching for the flag. I was on border patrol so; my job was to stop anyone from the other team who tried to cross it, easy? I wish. When the first hunter tried to cross the border, I ran to stop her; she had short spiky black hair and light sky-blue eyes lined in thick black eye-liner. I vaguely heard Nico yell, "Alex stop!" but it was too late, she had already sent a lightning bolt right at me. If you ever consider being struck by lightning, don't it is not a pleasant experience. I felt like my tongue had turned into a huge cotton-ball and my limbs had turned to jelly. I fell into the stream next to the border. I thought "Is this the end? Am I going to die, as boy lying to all my friends?" Sadly, I didn't die; instead, I got chewed by Percy.

I came to just in time to watch Percy cross the border carrying the shimmering flag of the Huntresses. As soon as he crossed the border, the flag change from the silver color of the hunters to orange, the color of Camp Half-blood. There was a huge cheer from the campers and Annabeth ran over and kissed him causing him to blush.

"Hey! That's not fair! We would've won if it wasn't for this runt!" the girl electric girl yelled.

"You would not have won." Percy told her laughing, but when he saw me, his laughter stopped and he ran over. "Nerissa! What are you thinking?"

I looked up and decided to play like he was crazy, "I'm not Nerissa. Who's Nerissa? I'm Alex. Remember we met earlier." I told him looking up slightly.

"Hey! One of his eyes is green and the other is blue!" someone yelled from the distance. This got a gasp from the surrounding campers as they noticed what he had said was true. One of my eyes was blue and the other was green, I guess one of the contacts fell out.

"It is Nerissa!" Someone off to the side of me yelled.

With that, Percy's face turned completely red and he yanked me from the water and dragged me father into the woods.

"Percy! Let go of me that hurts!" I screamed at him.

"You deliberately disobeyed me you left the cabin after I told you not to! What were you thinking?"

"Shut up, Percy! You are not Dad or even my mom, like she ever cared to yell at me but still. You are not my teacher, you are not Chiron. You are not even Mr. D! You are my brother!"

"Yes, are you are my baby-sister." Percy told me calmly the anger leaving him.

"You are only two years older than me Percy. We just met; you of all people at this camp are NOT the boss of me!" I retorted starting to walk away, but he grabbed me by the arm.

"Ness, I am only trying to protect you!" Percy whined turning me around.

"Protect me? Speaking of protecting me, I don't need you to fight my battles."

"What are you…" But, he stopped short, "Rachel? What are you doing here?"

Great my friend just saw me yell at my older brother like a complete jerk, just great. But, that wasn't it. I turned around and saw I tall, skinny redheaded girl with a tie-dye shirt and skinny jeans and converse. She took one look at me and green mist starting billowing out of her mouth, I mean I guess I looked pretty bad after being electrocuted and falling in a stream, but she could at least control her misty vomit.

"_Three will go to the land of death and the one who is lost will be foundWhen the daughter of the sea returns, monsters will come onto the campgroundAnd a child of the big three will take their final breath" _she chanted.

When she finished chanting, she collapsed into a pale-faced Percy's arm and Nico and Theo ran up followed by Annabeth.

"O' it's her." Annabeth mumbled getting a glare from Percy.

"Be nice." Percy told her.

"What was that about?" I asked, "She started billowing green mist and then she recited something."

"Oh my Gods, you just received your first quest!" Annabeth told e excitedly, "Tell me all the details, wait no go to Chiron first, he will tell what to do."

"Ok?" I mumbled and walked toward the big house, I mean that's where I saw him the first time so I figured he would be there.

I walked up to the porch as he was leaving in full centaur style.

"Hey, uh Chiron. Um, this red headed girl starting billowing green mist then started chanting something. Annabeth told me it was a quest or something and to go see you."

"Well, you better come inside." Chiron sighed.

I went into the big house and for the first time got to actually see what it looked like. There were grapevines and Marti Gras all over the walls except for where a huge leopard head hung. I stared at it for a moment and it snarled at me.

"Now, Seymour, be nice to our guests." Chiron chided it throwing it a dog treat. "Nerissa, please sit." he told me gesturing to a couch. I sat as he stuffed himself into his wheelchair.

I sat down on the couch and watched Chiron finished stuffing himself into the magic wheelchair. I mean it had to be magic or else he wouldn't fit inside it.

"What exactly did Rachel tell you?" Chiron asked me. I didn't feel completely comfortable telling him the whole prophecy especially the part about a child of the big three dying, I mean that could be either Percy, Nico, or even me and I don't want to die, but I don't want them to die either and….

"Nerissa, the prophecy."

"O' right the prophecy. '_Three will go to the land of death _

_And the one who is lost will be found_

_When the daughter of the sea returns, monsters will come onto the campground.'"_

"That's all?" Chiron asked astounded.

"Yes, that's all Chiron. Can I please go now?" I asked him hopefully.

"No, you have a quest to plan for. Did she mention a deadline?"

"I don't think so." I told him crest fallen, I guess I'm going to miss the campfire after all.

"Well, in that case I am going to presume it is the upcoming solstice."

"The winter solstice? That's my Birthday." Great I get to go on a quest that ends on my Birthday, which means either me, Percy, or Nico will die on my Birthday, this is great.

"We don't have time for whining Nerissa." Chiron scolded me, "The first line, it's pretty obvious, let's see if you can decode it."

"Um… Three will go to the land of death, is she talking about The Underworld?" I guessed.

"Yes, be more sure of your answer next Nerissa, it will get you far in life, the next line is harder but you try it."

"And the one who is lost will be found. Hmmm… The only lost person I know is Percy's mom."

"I'm thinking the same thing, but prophecies can be confusing. Now, the last line."

"I know this one! When I get back there will be a battle here."

"Yes, which shouldn't happen, more the reason to send you on your way? Who are you going to take?"

"I would like to take Percy and Theo, but we are going to the underworld so, I guess I'll take Nico."

"Good choice, now we just need Mr. D's permission before you leave." Chiron told me as Mr. D walked in right on cue, I guess that's why he is the God of theater…and wine of course, "Nerissa, how bout you go get Mr. Diangelo and Mr. Hinchliffe from the campfire, try to be as inconspicuous as possible."

"Ok." I replied walking out the door and sprinting to the campfire. On the way, I was stopped by Electra-girl.

"Hey! You're Kelp Brain's sister right?"

"Yeah?" I told her suspiciously.

"Sorry about shocking you earlier. Here's my card, my name is Thalia I'm daughter of Zeus by the way." Great another person who might die, I thought as I took the card I didn't look at it, but rather stuffed it in my pocket.

"Thanks, Thalia, I'll see you around but I've got to go." I told her hurrying on toward the fire.

"IM me any time if you decide to join." she called after me, but by that time I was too far away to reply.

When I reached the fire, I found Theo and Nico quickly since they were sitting side-by-side.

"Hey," I told them, "Come with me." I finished grabbing their arms to make them stand up and took off running.

I reached the big house a good thirty seconds before them and when they arrived, I quickly opened the door before they ask me any questions.

"Hey wine dude!" Nico called to Mr. D as we walked in.

"Rico." Mr. D regarded him suspiciously.

"O' come on Mr. D we've been over this my name is Nico not Rico." Nico teased him.

"Sit down Mr. Diangelo, you guys too." Chiron directed us before Mr. D could turn Nico into a giant grape or something, "Nerissa has been giving a quest." Chiron started this got a gasp from Theo and a complaint from Nico.

"Hey! That's not fair! I haven't even been on a quest yet!" Nico, as I said complained, the whiney butt, Chiron wasn't even finished yet!

"I wasn't finished yet, Mr. Diangelo." Chiron calmly chided him, "Anyway, she has chosen you and Mr. Hinchliffe to go with her. Do you accept?"

"Please guys I really need your help." I begged.

"I'm in." Theo said resolutely.

We all turned to Nico waiting for his response, "What? O' yeah I'll go if I have to." he really enjoys whining.

"Well, now all we need is Mr. D's consent."

"Huh my consent? Yeah, sure, whatever Clarissa Wilson can have her quest. Can I go now?" Mr. D obviously didn't care at all.

"Her name is Nerissa Williams, and yes you can go." Chiron told him and he disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, "Now you guys leave at dawn so go back to your cabin.

We protested for a little bit about not being tired and wanting to go to the camp fire, but Chiron would not relent. We had to go to bed.

I went back to my cabin and "went to bed", but as you have probably already guessed for me going to bed means being in the bed, so I texted Matthew.

(**A/N italics means that's their text)**

Me: _Hey what's up?_

Matthew: _Nothing much getting ready 2 go 2 camp. U?_

Me: _I got a quest._

Matthew: _Cool, so I guess that means I won't hear from you for awhile, doesn't it._

Me: _Yeah _

Matthew:_ Well I've gt2g bye_

Me: _Bye_

After that I laid in bed for awhile, but eventually fell asleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Now see that pretty button down there? Yes? Ok good. Click it and review, it would make my day. Also, if you have a fanfic you want me to read or just want to talk PM me. Before I go I just want you guys to know I am writing another fanfiction, its going to be a parody, sort of, I won't tell what it is about so, you'll have to go to my profile and check it out.**

** -lnb1221**


End file.
